


Buzzing

by yobirin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pre-Canon, Pre-Sgrub, implied moirallegiance, terezi and sollux are really young in this actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yobirin/pseuds/yobirin
Summary: It's buzzing.The room you're in has wires everywhere. It's a bit too dark and hot for your tastes, but comfy enough.And it's buzzing.





	Buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> i had this in my doc files for a loooong while before i decided to post it. in this, terezi still has her sight, and nothing has gone to shit yet. i hope i did a good enough job with this :'D

xxx

 

  
It's buzzing.

 

The room you're in has wires everywhere. It's a bit too dark and hot for your tastes, but comfy enough.

 

And it's buzzing.

 

The bees that usually fly around the room lazily are nowhere to be seen, though, and there is only one other living thing that could cause this metal-smelling buzzing that you've grown so used to.

And that is Sollux, obviously.

 

He's very concentrated in what he is doing. Messing around in the bees' hive, he said. You don't really care. You just like to see the concentration in his face, how his brow relaxes and furrows again when he gets stuck. There is a nice, gentle flow of psionics around his horns, blue and red mixing and twisting as he solves another problem.

There are small, circuit like lines around his eyes, and that's when you know he's got a headache. You are about to run to his side to help him with it, but he puts his hand between the two of you, eyes still closed. He's almost finished, he doesn't want to be interrupted.

You just stay in place then, dangling your legs as you watch the lines go further in his skin. You know he wears his weird glasses to correct his color blindness, but you also know that those lines might become part of the reason, too.

 

They don't seem to hurt him, though, so you judge it as unimportant. 

Pretty and delicate in the palest of ways, yes, but unimportant.

 

The buzzing finally dies down and he opens his eyes, face still expressionless as he puts his glasses on. You stand up, a smile on your face as you get ready to play some more grubs.

 

"Ready for another round, Appleberry?"

 

He looks up at you and the corner of his lips quirk up.

 

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

 

The bees around you start buzzing again and you close your eyes, wondering if you could get all the way to the main block without tripping.

 

  
xxx

**Author's Note:**

> i beg of you be kind 2 me its been So Long since i posted something


End file.
